


Mr & Mrs Albus Dumbledore?

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Prewitt is in love with the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, so much so that she wants to activate a centuries old betrothal contract to him. Do they get wed, or does someone get cold feet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mrs Albus Dumbledore?

**Author's Note:**

> Mr & Mrs Albus Dumbledore? – Rating T  
> Summary – Molly Prewitt is in love with the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, so much so that she wants to activate a centuries old betrothal contract to him. Do they get wed, or does someone get cold feet?  
> Pairings – Albus/Molly  
> Warnings – No BWL, Prophecy or Horcruxes. Molly kills Voldemort.

** Prewitt Manor,  ** ** Broomfield, Maidstone, Kent, England **

** 14th August 1971 **

Molly Prewitt was not a girl to be trifled with. A girl brought up with good breeding, she knew that she would grow up in old money and prestige, getting what she wanted. When she was looking around Prewitt Manor, being nosey in her late father's study, she found a betrothal contract that was over three centuries old, between a female of the Prewitt family and a male of the Dumbledore family.

Knowing that she was the first female Prewitt in that timespan, she knew that she wanted to activate the betrothal contract. In fact, she hoped that the contract would activate for her and Albus Dumbledore, the famed leader of the light and crush of Molly Prewitt.

Being the oldest child of three, Molly knew that she would never get a chance to be in charge of the family due to having twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon, the twins who were about to start Hogwarts on the 1st September, at the same time as their friends James Potter and Amelia Bones.

Molly knew that she was no virgin, having lost her virginity in her Sixth Year to Arthur Weasley, him being a year below him at the time. They tried to make a go of a relationship in her final year, but things fizzled out, with Molly telling Arthur that they weren't compatible.

That was the reason Molly gave Arthur, when in fact she was crushing on the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, and the power he radiated. She first noticed the rush of power, the feelings of submission, when Dumbledore was covering a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson for Charlus Potter, the DADA teacher that year, as he had received word that Potter Manor was being attacked.

Following that fateful lesson where she found her feelings strengthened for the Hogwarts Headmaster, Molly was forced to watch as, the next day, she saw the man she had feelings for, along with Minerva McGonagall and Charlus Potter, take on the Death Eaters that had tried to invade Hogwarts.

The Death Eaters fought a good fight, with Lord Voldemort making an appearance, but Voldemort tried to murder Dumbledore, and with that Molly cast a Prewitt family curse on him, resulting in him losing his magic, making him a Squib. The Aurors took the Dark Lord to the Department of Mysteries following the fight, forcing him through the Veil.

Heading into the ladies' parlour, she knew that the power to activate the contract was her aunt, Muriel (Crabbe) Prewitt, the regent of the Prewitt family following the passing of her father, uncle and grandfather due to an attack by the Knights of Walpurgis, led by Abraxas Malfoy mere months after her brothers were born, just months before the Knights of Walpurgis were turned into Death Eaters.

She approached her aunt in silence, awaiting permission from the older lady to speak. Eventually Muriel acknowledged her, allowing Molly to speak.

"Regent Prewitt, I would like your permission for the betrothal contract between Lord Dumbledore and the Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt to be activated." Molly asked, hiding her disdain for the Old Ways. "I feel it would be beneficial to House Prewitt in the long run, accepting the finalisation of the contract with House Dumbledore, especially as it would produce stability in House Prewitt, should the current Heir be assassinated."

"Molly Muriel Prewitt, I approve your request for permission." Muriel replied, using her Head of House voice. "I shall complete the final negotiations and amendments to the contract with Lord Dumbledore."

Molly thanked her aunt and left the room happily. She would be able to soon marry Albus Dumbledore.

** Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 2nd March 1972 **

Battle of Hogwarts hero and Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, frowning. He felt he had been suckered into a marriage by the harpy known as Molly Prewitt and her aunt, Muriel.

He wished his ancestor, Brian Dumbledore, had not created that contract with the Prewitt family, but he knew now he could never escape the fate that he was now under.

"Cold feet Al?" Aberforth Dumbledore asked, worried about his brother.

"I just…it feels like Miss Prewitt is after my money." Albus said, "It was very convenient how she suddenly found a betrothal contract between us."

"You could always turn her down at the altar." Abe said.

"And lose the Dumbledore fortune? That betrothal contract was airtight." Albus said. "Looks like I must marry her for the Greater Good."

"I pity you big brother. I pity you." Abe said as Albus was pulling his suit jacket on. ' _You get less for using a Unforgivable then bloody Molly Prewitt._ '

Eventually Albus married Molly and had one child together, but for Albus, he only lived for another six years after the wedding, all thanks to having to suffer Molly 'the Human Howler' Prewitt.

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
